


Obsession

by Falco276



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Battleship Trusted, Crack, Fights, Humor, Items, OFF - Freeform, Obsession, board - Freeform, personal, the, thrown, yeLLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: Ted really has some psycho grudge against his teammates whenever it comes to thier faviourite personality/item. So this is what happens when random things are thrown off board the battleship Trusted. xD
Inspired by Mc JuggerNugget's "Psycho Dad" series on Youtube. xD
WARNING! Lots of yelling, crying in agony, and swear words! Read at your own risk! xD





	

**omgs, I can't believe I'm gonna write another Team Aquila crack fic!**

**King Tokage really has some psycho grudge against his teammates whenever it comes to thier faviourite thing, huh? So this is what happens when random things are thrown off board the battleship Trusted. xD**

**Inspired by Mc JuggerNugget's "Psycho Dad" series on Youtube. xD**

**WARNING! Lots of yelling, crying in agony, and swear words! Read at your own risk! xD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You got the camera ready, Rick?" Ted exhaled in excitement towards his amazing Psycho prank that's gonna make the whole team wallow in despair towards thier precious items being thrown off the Battleship Trusted for a really good reason.

Obsession.

"Thank God for it's life and no death." Rick assured him as lizard breath whistled and checked his watch.

"Great. Cuz Marco dozes off into his short nap before 6. That's when we silently tip toe into his room and alert him that his red ball has gone missing. That's when we grab his precious 3DS and chuck it off the front deck. Just wait and see." King Tokage snickered under his breath as he grabbed his celestial staff, Trusted and beckoned his friend to follow.

The Royal hallway remained undisturbed by the other members as silence led their feet straight towards the door to Marco's room. A pale hand gripped the knob as it rippled into lizard scales, a hissing reptilian tongue flickered in tight affection as Ted hissed out the dracoknight's name, the armored tactician lying motionless in his bed while a smile adorned to whatever he was dreaming about.

"Psst. Marc." Rick held the camera straight on Rubio's face as Marco stirred tiringly and opened his dazed hazelnut orbs while muttering, "Teddy?"

"Shh.... hey buddy, just telling you that your red ball went for a bounce off the Trusted." Ted grinned as Marco shot up with attention and started nervously sweating. Heartbeating in fear, he gripped lizard breath's cloak towards him and whispered, "Are you for real?"

He nodded in sincerity and a sigh as Marco dashed out of his room, wailing, "I'm gonna save my red ball!"

The dracoknight's immaturity left our two members of Team Aquila cracking up in constant snickers, the name of Trump's faviourite candy got his daughter striding in with a sigh.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than laugh at us for no reason at all?" Ivanka rolled her eyes with a huff, taking out some Snickers and taking a bite out of it wholeheartedly.

"Actually we do have something even better than laughing." Ted smiled wickedly as he grabbed a Drachenea plant from Marco's nightstand and Faceplanted (Haha, that word had Ted's name in it and behold that pun) it right on the Valkyerie Knight's face.

Right upon impact, Ivanka gave out a long shriek as the force of the plant hurled right into her face and caused her to crash out of the windows of the Trusted, diving to her final free fall.

That left Ted and Rick to blink in awkward silence.

"Let's do that again." Ted chuckled as he approached Marco's nightstand and behold, there stood a amazing conditioned lime green 3DS. The emblem of two dragons, Solaris and Garuga, stood vertical against the legendary sword Creventis pointed down in the middle as if assualting the gap between the dual camera lens.

"Omg, Ted. Whatever you do, that thing is dearly precious to him." Rick shook his head as his voice warned behind the camera, the screen facing Lyin Ted with a doubtful face.

"Nah, relax. This 3DS of his is not the only one parachuting to it's free fall. You already saw Trump's daughter enjoying the skies, how bout we throw him off too?" Ted's eyes glistened at the idea as Rick vigorously shook his head like an excited puppy, "Yeah! Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Alright, after this- oh looky here! My little dragon knight comes back!" Ted said with a welcoming smile as Marco exhaled in sympathy, "I didn't find it, Teddy."

"Hey, Hey. At least you have your 3DS with you." Ted soothingly comforted the Floridian's tears as the King of Cruzen held the gaming device close to his partner's face.

Rubio sniffled a little, wiping his tears as he grabbed the handheld object, only for Ted to complicate his reach towards the holy thing.

"Uh-uh! Not until you spend time with me or your 3DS is gonna go bye-bye!" Cruz laughed as Marco's mouth went agape at the sight of unfaring assisting his strings of his beating heart.

"Ted, you're acting strange all of a sudden. If you love me so much, why are you even planning on getting rid of my 3DS?" Marco felt heartbroken in tiny bits as lizard breath laughed, giving him to raise a perplexed eyebrow towards Rick holding a camera. "And why is he recording this zodiacknightshipping moment? Is this some kind of like a webshow or something?"

Ted whirled around to face him from the door, "Because this is for love and your stupid obbsession over the 3DS!"

That's when Marco's heart went crashing down on him in rage and fear.

Speed walking behind his back, Marco furiously called back, "Hey, you dare wouldn't do that! We've been friends for years since I first met you in Cruzen! Ted. Teddy! Wait up!"

"Nope. Not gonna catch a single word from you." Ted exclaimed with an uncaring tone of ignorance as he approached the front deck, the vast horizon biting back the moment of truth.

"Please, Ted." Swallowing with a shaky start, Marco's vision watered his fate of doom as he kneeled down and begged for life, "I'll do anything for you! Just don't get rid of my 3DS please! It means so much to me! I'm a Dracoknight and I serve my sole purpose in Knights vs Dragons! I'm almost done with the Data Regalia Xenolouge chapters FYI!"

"Wait, you're done with that already?" Ted changed his tone as he looked skeptical at his partner pleading in tears.

"Yes! Haven't you ever thought of joining me on the Regalia quests I told you a few hours ago!?" Marco shuddered with a heavy inhale of tears as silence ripped the skies.

The only noise to break their silence was the engine's hum to the battleship.

Surprisingly the other members of Team Aquila didn't care to come up on deck to explore the trouble between the Floridian dragon and the Texan Lizard.

"Shit's gonna get real." Rick whispered shakily as the camera pointed at the two of them.

Ted smiled while shaking his head, "Queen Heidi didn't tell me none of that. Sorry Marco. This is not the end. It's just only beginning."

And with that, the lime green Nintendo 3DS free fell through the clouds with a graceful spin, Marco gripping the rails as his sight never left he dot.

"Hey, stop it." Ted placed his hand on the dracoknight's shoulder as Marco howled his Mating Call 2 in agony, tears and the ultimate ego for an electronic device caused some of the team members to notice the commotion. "It's okay. 3DS is gone. Next in line's your Octavia."

Upon mentioning his 2012 Skoda hatchback, the large panel to the battleship opened up from behind as a white vehicle with Hydroplane wings spun acrobatically through the air.

"You fucking faggot!" Marco revealed his rage as he pulled out his sword Creventis, "You got rid of my 3DS and my Octavia!?"

"Hey, you missed your red ball too." Ted chuckled as Rubio pulled out his Tempest Tome, lightning striking behind him, "Show me what you got lizard breath!"

"Bring it on Dragon boy." Ted smirked as he shimmered his celestial staff into his hands, the pearl pointed directly at him.

On the back of his mind, Marco held his breath as he realized that staring too long into the pearl would snap him into a hypnotizing state.

Shutting his eyes with a growl, the dracoknight made his first move, "Tempest +10! Strike him down for messing with my personal stuff!"

"Wait, wait. Do you hear that?" Ted halted him in curiosity as the dracoknight held in his impatience, "This is no time for jokes, Teddy! I declared a friendly battle over you so act like the Zodiac lizard you are!"

The Lacerta hummed in thought when his ears caught the faraway call of "Oh boy, my cupcakes are done!"

"Hey, I'll come back for your first strike. First, I gotta check what that New Jersey governor is up to. See ya Marc!" Ted troll smiled as he and Rick waved in farewell, dismissing the dracoknight to exhale with a moody sigh and tap his boot against the front deck floor in boredom.

* * *

"Rick, now that we completed Rubio's personal stuff, let's clear the scent of those delicious cupcakes off of my ship." Ted whispered to his friend as he nodded in a whisper of laughter.

Peeking around the doorway to the kitchen, there was Chris Christie baking his ever delicious 4th of July cupcakes. It was a personal addiction that annoyed the frosted shards off of Viper Spy Palin and Kitty Sanders when the three of them trekked to the International Spy Museum together in order to teleport through the portal that led to the world of the HRE when Team Aquila got kidnapped right before Agent Trump was appointed for president of Future America.

"Darn the recipe. I can't stop baking red, white, and blue." Chris sighed as he set down the tray of cupcakes, little plastic stars accompanying the theme of the Team.

"Meow" purred Kitty Sanders as the white persian of Vermont scrambled up the counter, bent down and took a good sniff before disagreeing with red frosting his pink nose. Chris couldn't help but chuckle with laughter. Oh my god, how would Sarah react towards that tiny moment?

Probably the same.

"I'm going in. Zoom in on my convey." Ted whispered cautiously before he causally walked up to Chris, surprising him with a suppressed "How's it goin?"

Christie smiled before hanging up his apron in glee, "Pretty good. I mean cupcakes is all I can do for the team! Help yourself!"

"Alright." Ted snickered quietly as his hands reached in for one, but then in a flash, he snatched the whole tray as if escaping with the prize stolen from a random Zodiac temple hidden deep within the jungles west of Cruzen.

"Hey! Come back, Ted!" Chris called after him, trying his best to run after the slender Texan.

Catching his breath, Christie felt someone bump into him from behind as he whirled around in surprise to see Rick standing up with the camera in his hands, "Rick? What are you doing with the camera?"

"Forget about that! We both need to stop Cruz from getting rid of your cupcakes!" Santorum exclaimed in distress as Chris nodded in urgent understanding and they both ran for the front deck.

There was Lyin Ted with a troll face while his arm hovered over the railing of the battleship, "Hey Christie. I just wanted to tell ya about your obsession over these things. They were so delicious, it made me feel like I should take another bite."

Lowering his arm, Chris started to sweat in fear and drop down to his knees, adapting an pleading pose. "I swear to God, if you drop those from the ship, I'm gonna kill you."

"With what?" Ted kicked in his laughter, Rick pointing the camera down towards the ROFL'ing Texan senator while Chris held his mouth agape with tears.

Dashing for the railing, multiple dots and a visible tray was doomed from it's fall through the clouds.

"TOKAGE!" Christie snarled as he wrestled his opponent on the ground, stirring up a dust cloud like a 90's cartoon.

"I wonder why he joined Team Aquila in the first place." Ted shook his head in sympathy as Christie continued to roll around the deck floor, whining in agony.

Turning to Santorum, he signaled, "C'mon, Rick were not complete yet."

"Roger that King Tokage." Rick replied with a nod as the camera jumpcut to the mini replica of the Grand Hall located in the HQ building, where all seats and a podium stood empty except for the governor of Maryland took his place as supposed "leader" and experimented by flashing Peridot's eyes against the vacant white wall like a malfunctioned projector.

"Stay here. Zoom in on my Convey, okay?" Ted ordered as Rick nodded to show he understood.

"C'mon Peridot. You can do much better than that!" Martin sighed as he placed the cup in the middle of the podium and flashed it on again. Red, white, and Blue jumped from place to place as the cup responded lazily in boredom.

"Heeeeyyyyy O'Malley! What'cha up to?" Ted eagerly exclaimed as he eyed the cup like an excited schoolboy.

Martin scratched his head as if confused and placed on his sad smile, "Perdot is being a dick. I asked him the other day if he was capable of doing some EDM lights for our next party but he refuses to obey a single command from me! C'mon Peridot! We were best buddies! Please?"

Ted slowly grabbed the cup from his hands and studied it's ungodly smiling face. It looked like a jacked up Wal-mart smiley face cheaply printed from China. (Trump: Damn them for stealing our manufacturing jobs!)

"Relax. Take a deep breath. I know how to fix this POS." Ted simply assured as Martin O'Malley started to jump in excitement. "Really!? Thanks so much! How can I congratulate the lizard king in return- ah let's see."

"I wouldn't stay like that if I were you." Cruz began to walk away as Martin and Rick followed him excitedly.

"So is it gonna be lunar vision or solar lights? Because that's one of the few moves he can do!" Martin elaborated like a middle school teacher, unaware of standing on the front deck.

Ted snorted to re-strain his laughter as he exhaled with a sigh, "Nope, but there is one move he didn't learn by his master."

Martin gasped so long, Rick swore his vocal box was gonna implode, "Parachuting to his death."

The gasp broke into a long state of silence before Martin fell to the ground bawling like baby, "Why the fuck would you do that!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Seriously, enough with the "!?!?!?!?"

Chris looked up to see Peridot hovering over the rails, "Dammit, I wasn't done with you yet!"

The governor of New Jersey ran forward like the bull he was before jumping to free fall through the rails after his failed attempt to save Martin's cup.

Ted whistled in sympathy before dropping the cup through the clouds, "He has finally traveled with his teacher. Smart cup."

"Bwahahaha!!!! WHY!? Peridot! After all these years since I first created you, why did you have to die from the hands of this reptilian monster!!!" O'Malley continued to choke back tears past a confused Mike Pence who was about to question the whole situation but fuck it, there was none said by the certain dracoknight acclaimed witness after so many people went falling from the ship.

"Is Martin okay?" Pence gulped with worry and concern lacing his eyes as he shuffled some playing cards between his hands.

"Up for some Texas hold'em I see." Ted widened his smile in deep interest as Mike suppressed a nervous grin, "Yeah, I got them in downtown Toxoplassachusettes. Wanna randomize the deck?"

Ted gladly accepted the offer with a wicked smile, "You really have some gambling spirits. Lucky for you, I can't believe you found your first opponent on the spot. Excuse me for I have to show them to my buddies."

Leaving the former governor of Indiana and current VP elect to blink in confusion, suspicion followed his scaly teammate towards the side deck as they both rested their arms against the railing.

"Where are they?" Pence asked in concern as clouds was the only thing to pass by.

Ted mused up a reason, "Well you see, I don't pretty much visit Cruzen from time to time. Queen Heidi should take care for the Lizard Valence nation for she claimed it was snowing there."

"Snow? In Cruzen? I thought it was Senune that had obtained all of the winter wonders." Mike replied as if elaborating his knowledge in Raegrera.

"But there was one tiny mistake upon all of the Lacertas that lived there including me." Ted sighed as he placed a Diamond Ace of 5 first in line, "They witnessed the array of white dots as strange cards falling from the sky like this."

The deck fluttered madly into the wind as Mike twitched his eye uncomfortably, "Dammit, Ted! That was my very last Bicycle set!!!!"

"What can I do about your obbsession?" Ted shrugged with a depressed sigh as he started to walk towards the front deck, leaving the VP elect to howl his Mating Call 3 in agony.

"Good job, Ted." Rick stifled his laugh as Cruz highfived him. "Who do you wanna prank next?"

Ted gave out a thoughtful hum, keeping an eye towards his partner in rage. Thank Tokage there was no dracoknight in sight.......yet.

"Let's go to the game room. I'm parched." lizard breath mustered up a casual smile as they both jumpcut to the said room filled with arcade games, lights, and popcorn/Stars and Stripes Lemonade resting on the counter, up for free grabs.

"I know my next targets. Stay here and zoom in on my Convey, okay?" Ted repeated his order as Rick got tired of nodding to everyone of them.

"Haha, you suck Carson!" Jeb laughed in glee as he yanked the reign on the plastic pony, giving the virtual pony on screen to jump over an obsticale while the rider deployed it's pinwheels for super speed.

"It's all about timing." Ben calmly replied as one hand controlled the reigns while the other was hot on the 8x8 Paw Patrol puzzle, beacuse the team ran out of GoGo Pony puzzles.

"Who's leading in GoGoPony?" Ted stood between the two of them, his attention on both of their individual screens.

"Don't even mention a single shit about Carson's skills at GoGoPony! I am acclaimed master at this amazing game and will always be!" Jeb proudly claimed with his eyes closed as he used both hands to pull the reign, the pony on screen jumping over another obsticale.

It was a wonder how Bush could play this game with his eyes closed, not giving a fuck about Carson being left behind.

Ted nodded and made up an excuse to actually getting the both of them off their ponies, "About George, he's having a seizure in his cage."

"What!?" Jeb roared in agony as he paused the game and hastily hopped from the tiny plastic pony, tripping over a box of popcorn on the way. "George! I'm here to save you buddy!"

"Thanks Cruz. You're a hero." Carson smiled warmheartedly as he continued his game, passing Jeb on the way while the other hand found the end piece to his Paw Patrol puzzle.

"Oh no, I have something in store for you, ex-leader of Team Aquila." Ted pulled the plugs of both arcade machines, instantly shutting the screens off.

Carson bothered not to complain as he finally was relieved to use both of his hands to complete the puzzle, "I can't wait for the surprise. I love surprises."

Rick came forward and focused the camera on Ted as he smirked, "I'll tell you on the front deck. C'mon."

"Whatever you say." Carson took his puzzle along with him as they walked for the front deck.

Meanwhile, Jeb arrived breathlessly to his room to see an empty cage broken open to the side while water and bits of food littered the floor.

"That Bastard! The only seizure he left behind was the cage!" Jeb snapped into frustration, feeling raged towards SOMEONE stealing his goody pet turtle from his room!

Arriving at the front deck, Jeb gasped and slapped his hands on his cheeks as if the HRE came to kidnap them again.

"Looking for this?" Ted mused as he held the shell like a basketball, fingers strongly gripping the smooth surface.

"For the love of George, Ted. If you end my turtle's life right here, then I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Cruz insisted with a mocking tease as he snazzily laughed at his teammate.

Grabbing the cage from his room, Jeb held it up high above his head as he roared, "Give it back, you booger eating lizard breath!"

With a strong throw towards his precious target, Ted scoffed and dropped the poor turtle as the cage caught it's prey while free falling towards the clouds.

"GEORGE!" Jeb yelleds in frightened agony as he whirled around with a snarl.

"Oh forget about George, I got another prize of yours." Ted meekly held in his laughs as Rick zoomed in on the puzzle while Ben fell to his knees with tears, mumbling, "Please, I wasn't finished with that yet. Give me another chance."

"Alright." Ted snickered as he snapped his fingers and revealed two GoGoPony arcade machines set on a platform sliding out the right side of the battleship Trusted.

"You little fucker! I believed in this team for so long, I can't believe it would turn out into a mess like this!" Transforming into Shellmaster Jeb, the governor of Florida waved his staff as if challenging a pesky fly, "Drop those GoGoPony machines, you're gonna be dead under the skills of my wooden staff!"

"Come at me Bro." Ted shook his head as Dragaon D strike Extreme froze him on spot. Walking around a frozen Jeb, he sighed in front of his face, "So much for the Turtle and GoGoPony lover."

Picking up the huge chunk of ice with his strong lizard Valence powers, Lyin Ted chucked the piece falling on the two arcade machines, the platform allowing the objects to free fall through the clouds.

"Jeb! I'm coming for you! And you too, Paw Patrol puzzle!" Ben dashed for the railing and heroically jumped off, meeting his end with his GoGoPony buddy.

"That was amazing!" Rick exclaimed in awe as the camera shook with each step he took towards the smart ass lizard who graduated from Harvard.

"Yup, my pranks are going so well, I wonder where Ms. Crooked Puppy is?" Cruz hummed in thought as he re-entered the Royal hallway.

"You know, she could be anywhere considering she could teleport." Rick replied in glee as the both of them heard a soft lullaby of a hum through the door.

The door that belonged to Super Clinton.

"Stay here and zoom in on my Convey, okay?" Ted repeated while Rick gave out a tired nod.

"Aw, kitty. Why in Aquila are you known as the most fluffiest cat of Vermont? Oh how I wonder!" snuggling her nose into the cat's fur, Hillary felt startled at her surroundings, eyes widened like a Lightnouse beam as she scoped every corner of her room.

"Greetings from the Secratary of State here! Whoever you are, don't be scared. I'm here to confront your presence." Oh please, you've been working with people that consult evil spirits, you should know that by now! xD

Hillary felt odd while she started to shiver, a wisp of cold breath escaped her lips as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Someone must have left the AC on. That's strange."

Walking over to one side of the room (Rick was filming through the crack of the door), she dialed the knob on the thermostat tweaked tiny bit to the right before shrugging.

On step towards her bed and.....

"Holy 'Let's make Aquila fucking whole again!' What is that!?" Clinton exclaimed with a shriek as she used her telekinesis powers to flick the night lamp towards the invisible figure carrying the meowing Kitty Sanders because he had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"Hey mom, what's going-ah!" the light smacked Chelsea square on the cheek before she got knocked out of consciousness.

"Sorry sweetie! I tried to get rid of our our intruder here!" Hillary snapped as she flew after the hovering Sanders, the poor kitty now staring down at distant clouds.

"MEEEOOWWW!" Sanders yowled in alarm as he sank his fangs into the intruder's hand.

"Too late stupid cat." the figure laughed before Pussy Sanders gulped and waved his paw like in Tom and Jerry before screaming yowls was heard beneath the clouds.

"You! I can't believe you got rid on my poor Sanders!" Hillary pointed a lavender glove'd finger towards her opponent.

He laughed in mockery before revealing himself out of invisibility, "And I got rid of your Prius."

"Ted!? Why would you do that!?" Hillary stepped back in shocking awe as if her head was hit by a rock.

"Every member here has an obsession with something, so I decided to get rid of those obsessions by throwing them down to hell." lizard breath softly snickered under his breath before Clinton grew cross with the Zodiac seer.

"You dare challenge me into interfering with my precious pet!?"

"Actually two. I got rid of George."

"We're not done yet!" Hillary sneered as she picked up the remaining drops of water from the front deck floor and flicked them towards the seer.

The odd feeling of water raining from the edge of the yacht caused Hillary to yelp as Ted appeared behind her and kicked her into the Zodiac Gate. "So long, my lovely lady!"

"TED!" Clinton yelled in sheer rage as she landed on a sloping hill made out of grainy sand billowing towards her.

"With the puppy roasted, let's see what Mr. Believe Me is up to." Cruz flashed out his killer smile as the two walked towards the supposed replica of the Oval Office, where through the window, they saw carrot head seated at the desk, studying the letters of Delerium from the KvD Legends Awakening Saga right after the chapter 'Vision of Yesterday: New Era' occurred.

"Codes of the dark reflect the valor of Divine flames. That's what I saw from my very own eyes in front of the battle of the two great dragons, Solaris and Garuga. Apart from the ancient code that once belonged to the Roskinsians of the Royal Nagas, the followers of Solaris must obtain the code that reveals on Nov. 8. If not, then all contininets including Akardos, Fonaxe, and Raegrera will be ended." Shades accompanied word for word as Agent Trump translated Seivati, a language that mostly you and I don't know but it's mostly understood by these 'people'

Leaning back while taking in a bite out of his mini Snickers, Donald shook his head out of doubt and started crossing out the part where it talked about Nov.8 and wrote Nov. 9th on the parched letters with a feather pen, impressed with the date.

Spying from the crack of the door, Rick focused on their hopefully last member of Aquila before taking in mind of celebrating their victory of peace abroad the Trusted.

Ted held his breath and prepared to face the Astran agent with a casual stance, "Stay here and zoom in on my Convey, okay?"

"Is it really necessary for you to-" Rick jabbed in annoyance as Cruz halted him with a silent chuckle, "Relax, I'm pretty sure I can take him down with his mini Snickers he's constantly hoggling on. Fly like the Phoenix you are, Trump. You're never going to come back with that fiery revenge of yours."

"May I help you Nutsos?" Gods, that NY/Aerofelian accent has got to kick our Cruzenian king with a raging fit.

Classy, those shades of his also had to emit out a sparkle of 'effection'

Ted exhaled while casually walking up to the desk, fingers toying in with the bag of Snickers until the beak of Astra aggressively froze him red-handed.

"Stealing my Snickers, sonny?" Donald took off his shades while glaring towards his nervous teammate.

"We saw Ivanka snacking on them just a few hours ago. She's-" Ted kept his cool as he eyed a bookshelf filled with various Wii U games, one of them being my fan made Smash Bros game, Smash Wars in which Team Aquila is playable and some other jacked up game too hard to read because the reflecting spine from the sky blue case had to be a bitch.

"Strange. She said she was going to visit Aekoa to deal with some of her feathered friends after we pacted the alliance under Audrera's control." Trump raised a perplexing eyebrow as he re-shuffled the Letters of Delirium and neatly stuffed them inside a portfolio case.

"Actually, Fox News reported her death after free-falling from the Trusted." Ted mused up a troll-like reply before he suddenly signaled Rick for the biggest moment ever.

As fast as the Holy Blitz arrow, Santorum grabbed the bag of Snickers, causing Trump to agitatedly growl in steaming rage before flicking up a rank E wind type arrow, Wind Fury.

"Whoa!" Rick lost his footing as the arrow twirled around the Snickers in speed, vanishing into a green shimmer as the bag thumped to the floor.

Thankfully, the camera copied the movement of the Snickers as it focused on Astran and Lacerta's prize.

"Save it or lose it." With Wind Fury pointing at lizard breath, Donald voiced his bravery as he approached Ted attempting to hypnotize him with his celestial staff.

Ted chuckled then shrugged while dropping Trusted, "Alright, I'll give up. I- Hey! Why in Planet Mira do you still have this?"

Flicking the case from the expensive wooden bookshelf that sported the bronco rider statue in the top surface, Cruz knotted his eyebrows in confusion, his mind slapping with laughter just by reading the silly title out loud, "Donald Trump's 4D Beyblades Intergalactic Underwater edition? Where did you get this from anyway?"

Trump sighed as he elaborated his gaming progress, "On level 70, don't question about my Freedom Eagle V:W (Victory Wave), and I gotta hell of bladers to beat. So, if you don't mind."

Snatching the case from his hands, Ted gasped with laughter, "You're so cute when you feel flattered! I see a deal coming up here. You take back your game and I gladly humble your Snickers like they are my servants."

Gloved finger twitching uncomfortably against sliding the case back in, Agent Trump whirled around and barked with a glare, "I never agreed to anything yet, Ted. If you're here to bicker with me and coherently rob my precious candy from my amazing Aerofelian hands, then I better Astra your ass before it even happens."

"No wonder they called you an Organisational leader of Aquila." Rick accidantly voiced his thoughts out loud as hand covered his mouth as if gasping in disbelief. Their attention spotted hot on Santorum lowering the camera while clicking the scene with a sudden dismiss. "Oops."

"Why the hell is he holding a camera?" Donald questioned the situation as Ted sighed in frustration, "Rick! That wasn't part of the plan!"

"I love it when you guys are screwed up." Trump chuckled nonchalantly as he returned to his desk with that WIN WIN WIN smirk.

Ted and Rick held their breath as if judged from the Aerofelian prince. This really wasn't supposed to happen at all! Now their pranks would end into a disaster for sure hadn't carrot head destroyed the moment for good.

"Honey, what's wrong?" that Czech Republican accent floated from the doorway to the Oval office. Ted and Rick turned around to glamour at the tall slender brown haired woman wearing a concerned face, "Is everything okay?"

"Get outta here princess Melania. I'm in a meeting for Astra's sake! These two want my bag of Snickers." The orange haired agent finished without breaking his glare at the two standing in the middle of the room.

Trump, does that even look like a meeting to you? xD

Melania un-easily blew out a sigh, "Have you seen Ivanka lately?"

Ted sighed yet again as he balanced his celestial staff between his hands and flicked the Team's navigation tablet to her hands.

Meliania gasped at the sight of a stray dot that was pulsing a few meters away from the Trusted. "Oh god, you're right! I better go and save her!"

"Phoenicess! Wait up!" The Astran prince called out as he dashed from the Oval office in hot pursuit.

Ted and Rick chuckled greedily to themselves before collecting the items left inside.

"What a dickhead." lizard breath held in his snickers as he swiped the bag of Snickers from the president's desk and plucked out Donald Trump's 4D Beyblades Intergalactic Underwater edition from the shelf, hiding the gamecase out of prying eyes.

"Agreed." Rick exhaled with a smile as they both trekked towards the front deck to see the Agent's children lean against the railing in boredom.

Cruz only had the intention of inviting the Team only and not those two wannabe's wearing robes of fame just because of their father and his iconic business deals.

"Ugh, I wanna go home now." Tiffany grumbled while placing her chubby chin against her arms, staring at the clouds in boredom.

"Forget Aerofela! This is so cool! I never knew dad owned a flying ship! I could almost see one of the Ascencion Islands from here!" Barron exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at the crest shaped islands hovering just a few feet below them.

"Fab, Barry." Tiffany mumbled as she dug her head in misery, completely unsatisfied with either traveling by air or getting easily pissed off at how slow the vessel was moving.

Until that's when everything started to feel as if they were being watched.

"Do I hear mom's voice?" Barron curiously raised his head like a chipmunk, scoping the side deck as if it was reserved for another event.

"Don't tell me." Tiffany whirled around to face her parents stampeding towards them like a set of panicked horses.

"Huh?" Mike Pence halted himself from emoing in agony over his playing cards and quirked an eyebrow in concern as they yelled, "Move out of the way!"

"Hehe, there goes the Phoenix legacy." Ted chucked under his breath as Agent Trump, princess Melania, Blade dancer Barron, Pegasus Knight Tiffany, and VP elect Mike Pence tore through the metal railing and screamed for their lives as G:ravity took them down.

"This dosen't end yet!" Trump yelled heroically as he pointed Astra towards the battleship's edge and flicked out the cord skywards in speed, the metal clasp gripping the side surface like super glue.

Ted and Rick immediately paled in disbelief to see his teammates not dead after almost completing his pranks on the Trusted.

"What!? You guys are not dead yet!?- Oh wait." Ted mused with a sly grin as he pulled out the bag of Snickers along with the Wii U game, "Alright, let's put it this way. I'll spare your lives IF you'll let me get rid of your candy or your game."

"You said just a minute ago that you'll humble my Snickers as your servants, Geico Gecko!" the Astran Agent countered back with a bark as his strong hands never left the chain of his family minus Eric who seemed to have disappeared somewhere in Senune.

Cruz immediately turned around to hide his Henry laugh before facing carrot head with a serious smirk, "Actually, we Lacertas have the ability to deceive people. I know, you proudly nicknamed me Lyin Ted for all sorts of reasons including the political ones. But! Keep this in mind. They named me king, you have to do what I say. Now, no more wasting time. Come on up."

"I can't." Donald shook his head in worry as repeated malfunctioned clicks of the legendary arrow gun got Tiffany to wail out, "Dad! I can't hold on any longer!"

"Damnant!" Trump cursed in Latin before glancing up towards his rival, hissing in satisfaction towards his final death.

"Save it or lose it?" Ted continued to mock with an uncaring tone as Rick zoomed in on the struggling chain of the Aerofelian fighters.

Swinging celestial staff Trusted playfully around the cord, Donald's heart beat uncomfortably in an odd pattern as he made his final decision.

"Dad? Please don't trust him. It's a trick to get us falling towards Ascension Islands anyway!" Barron cried softly with a pleading tone that told the Agent to carefully settle his decision to save his family.

Shades locked onto the lizard king, Trump straightforwardly declared, "Hold on! Before you cut the line, why in the world would you throw my Snickers and my Wii U game!?"

"Oops." Ted nonchalantly whistled as he lobbed the said items behind his back. Falling past the chain of Aquilian members holding hand to hand, Barron and Tiffany held their awestruck breath as the dots grew smaller and smaller within the perimeter of the floating islands of Raegrera.

"You bastard! In all of those years I trust my so-called enemies yet they joyfully accept people like you in my administration for leadership of Aquila dosen't mean you can chuck my personal stuff from your luxurious soaring yacht!" Donald growled as the end of the cord knotted against the inner beak of Astra started to slowly rip in warning.

The others stood still as a statue while clinging for dear life as they held their breath for what was going to come next.

"Hey, not only they were small, but here come the big chunks from behind!" Ted troll smiled in glee before pushing a button in the side panel of the battle ship. The same door that allowed Marco's Octavia to free-fall from it's roped parking spot caused a huge navy blue 747 groaning in difficulty as the Astra wielder's personal jet released the ropes strangling the wings for safety and the stoppers released from the edge of the wheels.

Trump, watching this torturous moment with a gaping mouth, witnessed his jet tilting from the edge of the runway before acrobatically spinning through the air. The heavy object left behind a storm of winds that sent the chain swaying out of control until it re-settled into a straight line.

Not to mention the 2012 blizzard pearl Opel Astra Turbo, the car following it's winged companion straight down to the grounds of the Islands.

"TOKAGE!" Donald declared out a raging cry as his rival buddy came up against the railing, Rick focusing the camera on thier very last members on board.

"Did someone call me for some Snickers?" Ted chuckled as he held the last piece in his scaly hands, his hissing forked tongue mockingly stroking the tip of the chocolate/caramel flavoured candy.

"Yes I did. Now will you let us come up on board! Tiffany here is getting pissed about your trolling acts of pranking us, Barron wants to go home, Pence and Melania are worried about me, and I can't stand myself hanging from a ship's hull like the nutso I am. What do you have to say!?"

Gecko bishounen eyes stared deeply at his predator as if raising his S-Support level +3 with the only leader elect of Aquila, Ted paced around the side deck, swinging Trusted lightly around the cord before halting himself with a concentrated smirk. "Lacertas don't hiss out the truth. May the Mechon Drachus, Atheros meet you guys to the Dragon's Gate. Yah!"

The shrieking slice of the cord brought Trump and his family members to scream for dear life while hugging each other, eyes closed.

Dots of five into one brought lizard breath to click his tongue against his teeth in sheer sympathy before Rick blew out a tiring sigh.

"I'm getting tired of this. Do you know anyone here that could take my place as camera man?" Rick suggested out his concerning idea as Ted hummed thoughtfully.

"Considering the rest of the team is back at home in Raegrera, I say we could- Shit! What that hell was that!?" A loud screech of flames shut off into a smoky fit as one of the engines refused to run back on again. "Damn, one of the engines must have busted up again! Better report through the control room! C'mon Rick!"

"Right on, Tokage!" Santorum replied with a nod as they both ran in alarm for the said room.

* * *

"My instincts tell me that no one was here for the whole time." Ted calmly commented while he kneeled down to see one of the cabinet doors open while a hard cover diary was laying flat against the dusty floor.

Picking it up, Cruz ignored the title of "Tokage's amazing diary by Rafael Edward Ted Cruz." and began to flip through the middle, a yellow sticky note greeting him with a text message:

_SKEW U FGOT VOR MISSIG WID MAI 3DS END MAI OKTVIA!!!!_

With the book slammed shut, the dust flew around in hesitation and raging concern as Rick came over to investigate, "What's wrong Ted? Did someone read your diary?"

"Someone WROTE in my goddamn diary." Cruz growled crossly before returning is prized secrecy back in it's cabinet.

Standing up furiously, Ted shimmered his celestial staff before glancing at the screens, "C'mon Rick. There's one last Aquilian POS we have to dump off board. And we're not gonna lose this time."

"Right on, Tokage." Rick nodded as the screens beeped twice before displaying "ENGINE 3 MALFUNCTIONED" behind the virtual model of the revolving battleship.

* * *

The Royal Hallway remained silent as the two walked quietly to meet up with this faggot that seemed to troll the ship out of control.

Approaching the door labeled "CONTROL ROOM", Ted pulled out his hand and allowed the panel to scan his scaly palm before entering in with a foggy start of coughing fits.

"Who the hell is messing with my precious ride!?" Cruz continued to cough with difficulty as his eyes tried to shape the heavy engines and switches currently humming in the room.

Rick waved the camera around, the footage clouded the lens to make it look as if they appeared in Skyworld. "Some asshole in the team. You just said a second ago that someone wrote in your diary."

"And I'm not gonna spare his fucking life for once!" Ted snarled as he pulled out Trusted and aimed the zodiac wheel towards the open space, the light from the pearl allowing the fog to disperse.

"It can't be." Cruz voiced his trembling body in shocking awe.

The figure held his blade towards the engines before stepping out the shadows, "Hell yes, it can be."

"Marco Rubio!?" Rick exclaimed in disbelief as the camera focused on the sinister dracoknight/tactitican.

"I can't believe you guys after all of these hours of pranking the Team into thier final death. You got so held up in Christie's cupcakes, you almost forgot about me. Isn't that right, Ricky?"

Santorum staggered backwards while nervously nodding, swearing the Drargen version of Rubio's blade Creventis impaled a static stab to the engines.

"I don't care what you say Rubio! It's my battleship, I like to get rid of whatever is riding along in the sky. So since I chucked everybody's obsession off board, why don't we finish our friendly battle like you agreed to?" Ted smirked while his scaly green hands spun Trusted around.

Marco bit back his snarl as he pulled out Creventis from the damaged engines and swung it around to face the tip of the blade right at his rival, "Ready whenever you are!"

"Alright." Cruz agreed as he dashed forward with Aquarius S strike +3, damaging the dracoknight right in the middle. Water was Rubio's worst enemy, since nervous sweating gripped his faulty habit of repeating himself over and over in a debate.

"Raagh!" The dracoknight screamed in lashing fury as Rank D Fire type tome, Eruption Rune blasted the Control Room in blazes.

"Good job, Marc!" Ted yelled while heat was HIS worst enemy, salty tears framed his exhausting face.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rick squeaked in alarm as both of the senators fought their way towards the side deck.

Leading Marco's back towards the railing a few feet away from the one the Trumps crashed through, Rubio's hazel orbs stared deep into the reptilian iris of King Tokage, a hissing forked tongue raising the Floridian's anxiety to fight back.

"Ssssssso, you finally deal with your own consequence. I could make a deal right here and spare you like I wanted to save Trump and his family. By the way you're staring deep with rage into my heart, it seems you want to S-support with me again." Cruz smirked half halfheartedly as Rubio kept his grunts of revenge to himself.

"My poor Marco. Let this be taught your lesson as a Delyran Shepherd!" Flicking the Zodiac wheel close to his face, the pearl started to cause Rubio's eyes to stare into it as if it was a holy idol, "Once long forgotten, it can never be retrieved. Gone. To Dust. Minded about your 3DS and Octavia, they can't save you from your Tendratudo problem that Garuga possessed you with. So, why don't you drop your chance of hesitation, worry, and rage flowing through your ever frail body and join me on board? Just me and you.... Spit it out, my dear Marco."

Rick held his breath as his heart twisted into fear as shaky hands recorded the whole moment of truth.

Rubio exhaled with a straightforward sigh, "Never!"

"Fine then-Whoa!" Ted felt the railing break apart from Rubio's weight and they both fell free falling to the sky.

"So long, Teddy!" Marco waved in farewell as he morphed into the divine dragon of flames, Solaris, the scarlet tail dragging the certain green lizard king. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Yelling and hollering in the distance, Rick Santourum sighed and shrugged, tossing the camera off board.

And that's how his genius pranks turned into a disaster through the Ascension Islands.

* * *

  **This one shot had a messed up ending but worth to read.**

**Here's the translation to Marco's text message to Ted:**

**SCREW YOU FAGGOT FOR MESSING WITH MY 3DS AND MY OCTAVIA.**

**And yup, that wraps about it!**

**Most of the strange locations come from my book series, Knights vs Dragons.**

**So yeah call it Alternate Universe. xD**

**Falco276 out! xD**

 


End file.
